Once Upon A Strumpet
by CaptainMegan
Summary: Betrayal, death, and rum. What more could you want? Rated T for some violence and sexual situations.


I'm trying hard to write an original story here, but as with all authors, Mary-Sues do pop up. If my character starts straying in that direction, or is already in that direction, let me know. I like constructive criticism, but no flames. Flames don't help. So please give me some feedback. I can't improve unless I know what I need to fix.

I still don't have a beta! I'll give you cookies. –puppy dog face-

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns everything except original characters.

* * *

Once Upon A Strumpet  
Chapter One

"I don't have to open my eyes."

Mary lay on her back, eyes shut tight, trying to block out the noise from downstairs. It was a particularly rowdy crowd tonight, and the idea of serving them did not appeal to her. A group of men such as those downstairs did not need anything to make them any drunker than they already were. It always amazed Mary how drunk those blasted men were before they even entered the tavern.

"Bloody pirates…bloody noise."

The Drunken Bride always brought in the rowdiest and most dangerous pirates in Tortuga. She didn't think she could stand another night being viewed as only a sexual partner to diseased men and some occasional women. The idea made her flesh crawl, and she contemplated just staying on her small, uncomfortable bed. Of course, staying there meant no money. No money meant staying in Tortuga for the rest of her life. The sad irony of the whole situation was that even if she left Tortuga her family would never welcome her back. Who'd want a diseased strumpet living under their roof?

Mary opened her eyes and stared at the crumbling ceiling. She expected large pieces of it to fall on her any minute. The whole room was horrible with dirty floors and stained walls. She suspected that blood stained a rug on the floor, yet she had never questioned the tavern owner about it. He wasn't exactly a very friendly man. She couldn't even remember his name.

"Bloody everything."

Living in Tortuga was so different from her quiet home in England. Walking through the streets, she saw people sleeping in the mud, buying sex, drinking. Some dueled over unknown feuds while others tried to sell plundered treasures. It was all completely mad, and no person with any sanity could possibly want to live in this wretched place. She, of course, had no choice.

Her father had made sure she was completely miserable. Mary could vividly see her father that muggy July day standing over her as she sat in the library. He looked completely mad with wild eyes and purpled face. A vein was pulsating in his forehead. She was terrified. It was at that moment that she knew something horrible was going to happen. Her father had found out about her secret rendezvous with the town's cartographer, and it had caused everything to crumble. In just a few minutes, she had lost everything. It was more than she could absolutely bear.

Her name, of course, was completely ruined. She had committed a horrible sin, adultery. Every woman in London knew of her affair and took no time in spreading it. Her father was probably still raging on about how the respectable name of Sharp had been shamed.

A loud knock on the door snapped Mary back to the present. She was going to ignore the knocking but it continued becoming louder and louder. She rolled her eyes hoping the person would just go away.

"Mary, darling, there's someone downstairs looking for you."

"Tell him or her that I'm not interested," she replied.

"Fine. I'll take 'im instead."

Mary heard footsteps slowly fading and mumbled a prayer. It was so hard trying to avoid these men night after night. Although they paid her well, it was still absolutely humiliating selling her body out to them. If the tavern wenches had made more money, she never would have started selling herself anyway. It had been an act of desperation that led her to make that decision. She needed money and would make it any way she could.

Sadly, she had become quite popular among the regulars at the tavern. Almost every night she had a client. Tonight, however, she was in no mood to pretend to whither in pleasure for anyone. Walking over to the window, she looked out at the busy town. It was the same view as always, drunkards and the like. What a lovely picture, she thought sarcastically. In a few more hours, I'll probably be down there with them.

After a few more seconds, Mary turned away from the window and headed for the door. It was time to leave the solitude of her room and venture down into the tavern. She had already decided she wasn't going to work tonight, but the owner would be very unhappy if she didn't make an appearance downstairs. Besides it was time for her nightly drink (or seven), and she didn't want to miss it. Opening the door, she stepped out of the room only to collide with something very solid.

"Bloody…" she began, but stopped when a ringed hand was offered.

"Ye really should be more careful, love."

She took the offered hand and came face to face with Captain Jack Sparrow. With a half-grin, she brushed herself off.

"If ye wanted me so badly, all ye 'ad to do was ask," Jack said.

He was still the same Jack Sparrow; kohl rimmed eyes and beaded hair. Mary did, however, notice a few more beads in his black braids. She knew he would tell her the stories soon enough. Of course, only about twenty percent would be actual facts. The rest would be his own idea of what should have happened.

"Out of my way, Sparrow," she said. Mary was in no mood to deal with him tonight. "I want a drink."

Sparrow looked at her a moment. "A bit late tonight, love? Normally you're having a romp with the pigs at this time o' night."

"And you normally can't walk." She quipped with a grin.

"There's something I can't deny," He replied. With a wave of his hand, he gestured toward the room. "May I? Unless memory fails me, ye were a bit more hospitable last time I was here."

"Last time you were here, I was still a lady."

"Ah," Jack said. He waltzed into the room with Mary following. "Still pining for the affections of a certain Mr. Wicksburg? Don't see your fancy in a cartographer. I was one meself. Nasty breed."

He plopped down on the bed and took to examining the tattered sheets. Mary watched him from the doorway a moment before finally closing the door and locking it.

"That is none of your business, Captain," Mary replied curtly. "But I'm sure you'll be happy to know I'm still miserable."

"I like ye miserable," he said. "Reminds me of me mum."

Mary raised her eyebrows not sure whether she should laugh or grimace. Jack Sparrow was definitely an odd breed.

"Do explain that, Jack," Mary said. "Otherwise, I shall have nightmares."

"I'd rather tell ye how I was reunited with the Black Pearl." He grinned lazily. "Quite an interesting story."

"I've already heard it," she said flatly. "Jack, do you want sex or not?"

"Can' a pirate call on a fellow law breaker?" He turned suddenly serious and a calculating look appeared in his kohl-rimmed eyes. "Actually, I have a proposition for you."

"No," she said cutting him off before he could say anymore. "I _do not_ want any part of it."

-------------------

Downstairs, the tavern was as noisy as ever as a new face staggered inside. His brown hair was matted to his head, and as he moved toward the bar, the customers paid him no attention at all. He fit in quite nicely among the regulars with this tattered jacket and stained breeches. To any stranger, he looked as if he had been a pirate all his life.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Please review. Tell me what you think. Reviews to me are like rum to Captain Jack.

Jack is so tricky to write, but I just had to include him in this chapter. Let me know what you think of his characterization. And a cookie to who can guess who the stranger is!

Oh! And one more things before I go…this story is not going to be a Jack/OC. I know it might seem that why, but it's not.


End file.
